


If I Drink Enough

by ooh_look_a_unicorn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clubbing, Drinking, Getting Back Together, How Do I Tag, I haven't written a fic in 6 years, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Post-breakup, Songfic, Swearing, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooh_look_a_unicorn/pseuds/ooh_look_a_unicorn
Summary: It's been two months since Kageyama and Hinata broke up, and Kageyama finally goes out for a night of fun. What he does not expect is to run into his ex.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't written a fic in 6 years, but Haikyuu!! is too good not to write about, and I love these volleyball dorks. Enjoy!

_ "I can see you dancing _

_ I can lay down next to you at the foot of my bed _

_ If I drink enough, _

_ I can taste your lipstick _

_ I can lay down next to you, but it's all in my head. _

_ If I drink enough I swear that I will wake up next to you."  _

_ -"Talia", King Princess _

Kageyama Tobio rarely went out on Friday nights anymore. It wasn't that he didn't want to, God, he wanted nothing more than to get wasted and forget his problems. Rather, it was that he didn't have anyone to go with. Since he and Hinata broke up, he didn't really hang out with his former friends; well, really they had been Hinata's friends, if he was being completely honest. They would only really hang out when Hinata was around.

But tonight he shook off his nerves, pulled on his favorite black skinny jeans and a matching button-up, and went out to the Crow's Nest, a club just a block from their--no, it was just his now--apartment. Two months since the breakup and he still had trouble wrapping his head around that. The club was dim except for neon lights flashing around the dance floor, and bright white lights lighting up the drink selection behind the bar. He sat at the bar and ordered a drink, the night's special, avoiding eye contact with those around him. The drink was overly fruity, but tasty. He scowled at his drink, as he couldn't tell how strong it was. A cute blonde girl nearby started to approach him, but he only had to turn his scowl on her briefly and she returned to her friends in a hurry. He downed his first drink, then another, and another.

By the time he ordered his fourth drink, he was more than loosened up, and his gaze began to wander over the crowd dancing. He watched for a few minutes before he saw it: a flicker of ginger hair, at chest height. He choked on his drink, desperately hoping against hope that maybe it wasn't him. Except, of course, for the part of him praying that it was. He stared intently at the spot where he had seen the hair, Hinata's hair, trying to determine whether it really was his ex on the dance floor, but he couldn't seem to find the ginger head again. He cursed to himself quietly, and took 3 quick gulps of his drink, finishing it off.

He glanced back to the dance floor and saw it again. This time, it was him for sure. Hinata was dancing lewdly with a taller, black-haired woman. Kageyama couldn't make out much more than that in the sea of writhing bodies, but the image of the girl wriggling her hips against Hinata's was already too much to bear. 

He turned back to the bar suddenly, waving over the bartender. "I'll get my tab now, thanks," he said, noticing that he was slurring lightly. Well, four drinks would get to him, wouldn't they?

After paying his tab, he headed out of the club, only to pass a table where Hinata sat with the girl from earlier. She was stroking his arm like she owned him. Tobio's stomach turned at the thought, and he quickly put his head down to avoid being recognized.

Why would Hinata come to this club? He wondered on his short walk home. Last he'd heard, Hinata was living with Yamaguchi on the other side of town. Maybe he was dating that girl and she lived nearby. He shivered at that thought, and the encroaching cold. Luckily he was only a few flights of stairs from his apartment.

He remembered when they first moved in, Hinata had decided they should race to the door. "I'll beat you to the apartment!" he had giggled, and he had been right, but only because Kageyama had nearly run into an elderly man on the way up and had to stop to apologize. He could swear he heard Hinata's giggling now, but a frantic look around confirmed the small ginger was nowhere to be seen.

He dragged himself up the stairs, stumbling every now and then. He reached the apartment door and could almost hear Hinata's voice singsong "Honey, you're home!" as it swung open to the black empty space.

He turned on the lights and suddenly recalled the image of Hinata on their couch, Yachi knelt in front of him, putting makeup on his adorable face. As he trudged to the bedroom, he relived the aftermath of that makeover: carrying Hinata to the bedroom, gasping breaths as they kissed against the walls, unable to keep their hands off of each other, the taste of the lipstick Hinata wore. He threw himself onto the bed just as they had crashed down onto it that night, and imagined that Hinata was there next to him. 

They breathed together, he and the imaginary Hinata, taking in each other's features, not touching, because that would break the illusion. He visualized the messy orange hair, the sparkling brown eyes, the cute little nose, the blush of his cheeks, the lipstick smeared around his rosy mouth. He fell asleep like that, lying sideways across his bed swearing that he would wake up next to Hinata in the morning.

Of course, he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

What Kageyama did wake up with was a terrible hangover, and pounding at his door. He rolled over in bed, praying that whoever it was would just  _ go away _ and leave him to his tragic life. The pounding on his door didn't stop, and neither did the pounding in his head. 

"Bakageyama, I know you're in there!" a voice shouted through the door, and oh god it couldn't be-

"It's Hinata, open up! I just want to talk."

Kageyama sighed deeply. He was probably here to tell him just to move on already, that he'd found that girl and they were in love, and who knows what else.

He rolled out of bed and realized he was still wearing his clothes from the night before. "Go away dumbass, I know what you want to tell me and it's fine," he called as he approached the door. "Whatever, you're happy now. I'm glad."

"Oh for fuck's sake Tobio, open the door," Hinata said, loudly enough that a jolt of pain went through Kageyama's head.

"Christ, fine, just quiet down, will you? The neighbors will complain!" He opened the door to a breathless Hinata. "Are you wearing my old volleyball jacket?" was the first thing to come out of his mouth upon seeing the shorter man.

Hinata bit his lip. Damn, that was still so hot. "Yeah. I, um. You look like shit!"

"Thanks, I feel like shit too. Just say whatever you need to and go. I want to go back to sleep." Tobio swallowed past the lump in his throat.

Hinata's eyes widened a bit. "I'm sorry, is there someone else here?"

"What?" Kageyama gaped. "Of course not."

"Then can I come in?"

Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose and stepped aside. This was going to be much more painful than he thought. "I saw you last night at the Crow's Nest. If you're with that girl, it's fine, I don't need to know."

"I'm not--" Hinata started louder than he intended, earning a wince from Kageyama. "I'm not with that girl. I was only dancing with her because she reminded me of…" he trailed off, and Tobio tilted his head in curiosity. "She reminded me of you." He finished so quickly that Kageyama could barely keep up.

"I--" he started, but was quickly cut off.

"I know you probably have moved on already and you've probably got loads of guys knocking down your door for a chance to get with you, but Tobio, I miss you. I need you back. And I'm sorry for leaving. I was just so angry after that fight, and then I waited for you to apologize and you never did and--"

"You said you never wanted to speak to me again!" Kageyama whisper-yelled to avoid hurting his head any more. "But, I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have said you were acting like your dad. I know how he treated you. I was just so upset and I just… snapped, I guess."

"I know," Hinata said quietly, and he looked up at the ceiling as tears formed in his eyes. "I love you though. I didn't mean what I said."

Kageyama sighed. "Neither did I. I love you so much."

"Then…" Hinata blinked a few times and looked back at Kageyama with determination. "Can I come back?"

Tobio smiled. "Of course you can, dumbass."

"And can we play some volleyball? I know it's the offseason still, but I'm dying and no one else wants to set to me!" Hinata laughed, a deep belly laugh that had Kageyama laughing too.

"Meet me at the court at 3? I need to shower and get rid of this hangover and it's already--" he looked at the clock. "It's already noon?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then, Kags."

Kageyama blushed at the old nickname. "See you then, Sho."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
